Minecraft Marriage
'''Minecraft Marriage '''is a popular Minecraft series in which two "couples" survive as spouses while trying to complete a goal (which they have failed to reach in every season). History Sly, Rachel, Immortal and Cynthia are the original couples. Since then, Cynthia had left the series for unknown reasons until an update video she made it said that she was kicked off but did not go into further detail (and they joke stating that she was cheating on Immortal with a Poliwhirl) and from that they replaced her with Mitty. In seasons 1 and 2, it was Sly and Rachel, Immortal and Cynthia. Then in season 3, it was Mitty and Immortal, Rachel and Sly. But in season 4, it got swapped so Immortal was with Rachel and Sly was with Mitty. For a long period of time the series was on hiatus due to the fact of Sly being sick and possible conflicting schedules. During the fourth season Sly and Rachel began a secret affair in which they made a little house away from both of their spouses' house. They communicated through signs and grunts. But near the end of the series, Immortal followed Sly to their secret house where they were caught red-handed. So, after a heated argument, they aired out all their issues and Sly and Rachel wanted to get back together. Still, it is unknown if Mitty and Immortal are going to be together again, but it was hinted they may still have feelings due to, when they were leaving, Sly and Rachel they began to act like the way did when they were married. It can be speculated that the reason for the hiatus was due to Mitty stopping production of videos due to family/personal issues (Confirmed that Sly and Rachel were coming back in one of his tweets and on a new series). Also, Aleks has left for unknown reasons, while Kevin has replaced him. Sly has done many a grief to Immortal and his many wives. The most notable is when Sly led two ogres into Mitty and Immortal's house which destroyed the entirety of the inside of the house for that +9000 awesomeness. Sly posted a teaser that the series was due to return around November, with Kevin replacing Immortal due to schedule conflicts. Currently in the new season, Sly is with Rachel while Kevin is with Ashley. *The MM cast has stated that they are all playing around. None of them are really dating/married. They made the series to entertain not cause drama between the fanbase. :) Summary A continuing theme of Minecraft Marriage is each couple wearing special Minecraft skins to show their team: in the first season: Rachel and Sly were Terra and Robin from Teen Titans and Cynthia and Immortal were Pikachu and Mudkip from Pokémon. Third season: Rachel and Sly as Terra and Robin again from Teen Titans still and Mitty and Immortal as Bumblebee and Optimus Prime from Transformers. In season 4, Sly was Iron Man, Mitty was The Black Widow, Immortal was Optimus Prime and Rachel was Iron Women (Which is ironic because Sly and Rachel got back together so they are like the Iron Couple or, as the Homies say, Silver Couple). Griefing has indeed played a popular part in the series and usually marks the end of a season (except season 4 which was when Immortal found Sly's and Rachel's house). The couples do not outwardly compete, but often jokingly remark that their own fake marriage is better. In Season 5 due to the new couple Sly and Rachel do not know what they are capable of. Rachel and Kevin are then new Martha Stewarts of this season. Sly and Ashley being the more adventurous type. A conflict has risen from Rachel and Kevin. Rachel and Kevin seems to deislike one another but both has great taste on building. This season turns to the worst when Kevin murdered a couple of villagers. Making him unpredictable and untrustworthy. Episodes Season One (10/16/11-11/04/11) *1. Its A 2v2 Situation *2. Like A Good Neighbor *3. Immortals Wife Leaves him for a Poliwhirl *4. Amazing Cave=Happy Wife *5. Cave Adventure Time With My Wife *6. OMG OMG OMG!!! *7. The Funeral of a Dear One *8. Cynthia Evolves!!! *9. Friendly Enderman! *10. All Monsters go to heaven *11. Fresh Air Finally *12. Tnt at hand means trouble! *13. Season 1 Finale! Season Two (11/06/11-11/29/11) *14. Welcome To Season 2! *15. You Cant Tame That Cat SLY!!! *16. MarthaFoxHound *17. Ogres Dont Care About Kitchens! *18. This Town Is Safe And Secure! *19. Rainy Day Makes Me Sad *20. My Wife Returns Hur Hur Hur *21. The Death of Some Love Ones *22. SlyFox raps For Bingos Funeral! *23. Immortals New Pet Season Three (01/22/12-03/20/12) *24. The Sweet Return *25. The Couples that Die Together *26. Un-Employment for Robots *27. Nuestra Casa *28. Envy On The Coast *29. Home Decor *30. Like a Good Neighbor *31. In the Master Bed Room *32. The Final Details *33. My Wife Finds a Mystical Beast *34. My Son Has A Girls Name!! *35. The End of our first recording session *36. We Are Back! *37. Resources R Us *38. BROWIFE *39. REVENGE IS SWEET *40. Escape The Fate *41. A Critical Change! Season Four (05/16/12-01/19/13) *42. Wife Swap! *43. Music and Birds for my New Love! *44. Damn You Entity Cat! *45. Putting Our Friends Pet out of their misery! *46. I got a Girls Best Friend! *47. WE ARE BAAACCK! *48. The Minecraft Noah *49. The Goat named Doug *50. Flow-Rida and Carl Malone join the family *51. R.I.P Immortals and Rachels turtle *52. Omg guess what? WE ARE BACK! *53. Secret Love *54. How do we Tell them? *55. Let's Offend More People *56. Not a Printer *57. It's Really Close to Our House *58. He's Stuck *59. When Two Worlds Meet (Season Finale Part 1) *60. A Well Deserve Payback and A Note to the Fans Season Five (11/20/13- *61.A new journey begins *62.Ashley's Super Power :O *63.The Judge of Windville *64.The girls are Hotties *65.Into The Forest and a weird truth *66.The lost of a companion :( *67.You've met with a terrible faith,haven't you? *68.Dark Times in Windville *69.License to Dodongo *70.Werewolves Friends!!!! *71.A musical Rainy Day *72.Chicken Play house ;) *73.A nice,see you later *74.It's The Season for SEASONS! *75.More Evil mobs than we can handle *76.Never give up on the Clams *77.Titan Skeletons *78.Our baby ninja turtles *79.Slyfox the cave explorer *80.Spelunky Buddies *81.Diamonds Ahoy *82.Golem Golanzah *83.The first winner *84.Rubbish Bin *85.Ashley's back from the caves *86.Man Decor *87.Theres a snake in our boots *88.Pad City *89.Curiosity didn't kill the Ash *90.The Charmer Challenge *91.Our Daughter *92.Man Cave Tribute *93.Nether Quartz *94.Sorry for the delay *95.Enchanting *96.Quartz = Marriage *97.Bamboozled by an ogre *98.My eskimo wife *99.Getting ready for the Big 100 Cast *Sly Season (1-current) *Rachel Season (1-current) *Immortal Season (1-4) *Cynthia Season (1-2) *Mitty Season (3-4) *Kevin Season (5-current) *Ashley Season (5-current) (Note:Y.-Youtuber,E.-Episodes,S.-Season,A.-Absent) *Aleks had the most wives with 3 (Cythia, Mitty, and Rachel) *Sly and Rachel are the oldest cast, lasting for five seasons. *Cynthia has appeared the least amount of episodes (23 episodes) *Sly appeared in every episode *In Season 3 Mitty replaces Cynthia *In Season 4 Aleks is married to Rachel and Sly is married to Mitty, but switch back in the season finale *In Season 5 Kevin and Ashley replaces Aleks and Mitty *Season 3 and 4 are the only seasons to not take place in a village *Season 1,2,and 5 are the only seasons to take place in a village *Season 4 has been the longest season thus far lasting for 8 months but due to different time zones and scheduling Trivia *There has been four seasons total adding up to 60 episodes. Each episode is about 10-20 minutes long, the longest episode being Season 4, Episode 11, which is 53:32 minutes long (Only from Sly's point of view). *Minecraft Marriage is Sly's, Couple Craft is Rachel's, Wifey-Craft is Immortal's, and Mr. and Mrs. Craft is Mitty's Title Cards. *Minecraft Marriage is available to watch every Saturday at 2:00 PM (GMT). Even though since this was said, there is still no new Minecraft Marriage episode on Sly's channel. *The main mod that are used are Mo'Creatures *Minecraft Marriage is one of Sly's longest series, lasting for 2 years *The first episode of the series has over 1.2 million views *During Kevin's 24 hour livestream, Sly mentioned something about Kevin being in Minecraft Marriage. Later on, he tweeted the girls to check their Skype when they have the time. This was made official in Sly's trailer that Kevin will be replacing Aleks. *While on hiatus Sly and Rachel created a new series Ultimate Tree Survival 2 *In Season 5 AshleyMarieeGaming replaced MittyMoxx *They have taken a hiatus before Christmas of 2013 due to Ashley being sick and Rachel getting lag from the mod. Category:Series Category:Minecraft Marriage Category:Minecraft Series Category:Series of 2011 Category:Series of 2012 Category:Series of 2013 Category:Series of 2014